The Other Side of The Door
by SilverFallenStars
Summary: Failing faith, and time changes a person. The girls know that because after five years they are brought back to the Avengers' world, to find, the Avenger are gone. That dimension is left in their hands. But how do you save the world when you can't even save yourself? (Second in The Chronicles of the Others, and of course it will have the Avengers!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel, to The Other Side of The Mirror. It is taking place not much after CA: TWS, thought in my version, SHIELD wasn't.. Well, you know. Don't ask where Sam (Falcon) is, because I'm not adding him just yet. The girl are in collage in this, the ages of 22, they just grow up so fast *wipes pretend tear*. **

**I hope you love this as much as you loved The Other Side of the Mirror, I know I'm having a great time writing it! **

**Please review!**

* * *

Toni strayed away from the other girls, soon as she turned eighteen her parents had her work at their million dollar company: Stack Industries. She wasn't exactly ready for the job of being CEO but she pulled through, she even met the love of her life: Peter Potter.

Well, they didn't see that right away. In the beginning, Toni was being... Toni, drinking, partying, being promiscuous. It was easy to get men to get in bed with her, she was a charming, billionaire. Though, at the same time, she was the best thing that ever happened to Stack Industries.

Later on, Toni had been kidnapped in Pakistan. She got out of it the same way old Tony Stark did; Iron Man. For her it was a secret, something no one could know, if someone did she'd have to spill on that long weekend vacation into a different dimension.

Right now, in her Malibu home, looking in her mirror, staring at the thing Peter got her into. She was wearing a female version of an Iron Man costume.

"Let's just hope this doesn't go the way it did before." She mumbled, walking out of the bathroom, into her room, where Peter sat on the bed, in all white suit. Toni chuckled. "Why did you want to do this?"

"It'll set a good picture for Stack Industries." He stood up, walking to Toni. "To let you know, your suit isn't very protective against weapons, Miss. Stark."

As it was met for to be joke, Toni's knees buckled, she dropped to the floor, memories flooding her mind, her breathing quickened. Peter kneeled down.

"Toni, are you alright?" Concern woven in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled standing up. "I had a drink, and it went to my head, I guess, I be back soon." The brunette went straight back for the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, "SOARIS, what is it, the heart? Check the heart, or brain, is it the brain?" Her word flew out in pure worry.

"The reading looks as if you had suffered a severe panic attack." The female british voice cut the air.

"Okay, um..Tell Peter, I'll be out in a second." She mumbled splashing cool water on her face. Over the years she has suffered PTSD, sometimes worse than others, at one time she couldn't even look at a clock.

"Yes, Ma'am." The A.I responded quickly.

Toni ruffled her own short, brown hair, looking up at the mirror again. "Got any bad ideas?"

The party went as every Stack party went crazy, wild, fun. Reese Cup was cleaning things up, Toni was sitting at the bar in the common room of her home, she had a glass of clear liquid. While Peter picked something up from the floor, it looked at it with his eyebrow pushed together, confusing over his face.

"Who are they?" He put the picture by her drink. Toni picked it up, looking up at it, also taking a drink from her glass.

"My best friends." She answer sitting it down.

"You never told me about them." He smirked. "How did you guys meet the cast of the Avengers?"

"It was on accident." Toni hated lying to him, but she really couldn't tell him could she? "That October after the movie came out, we were obsessed with it, we dress up as them. See?" She pointed to the 'costumes'. "We met them, it was over a weekend." Technically she wasn't lying, she was moving around the wish they made.

"You guys are so cute, look you have long hair!" Peter looked at the photo, smiling. "So, this isn't the first time you dressed up as Tony Stark?"

"No, I guess not." She smiled back, then sighed. "I lied." Toni admitted.

"About what? That this is your first time dressing up as-"

"No, I lied, the picture is with my friends, we did meet those people over a weekend, but it isn't the Avengers' cast." She said quickly. "It is the Avengers, they're real." Toni sigh, looking at Peter out of one eye, she had closed them. He had a face of confusion, and worry.

"Toni, how much did you have to drink?" He eyed her glass.

"That's water." She picked up her glass. "I've been cutting down, for you." Toni turn the glass, looking at the water, Peter took it from her, sniffing the liquid, then took a drink. An expression of shock crossed his face, then the features turn soft, Toni was changing for him.

"So, what do you mean: 'They're real.'?" He asked raising an eyebrow, still holding the drink in hand.

"What I mean is...Do you see the resemblance between my friends, and their favorite Avenger?" The brunette pointed to the photo again, pointing mainly to Stephanie, and Steve. He pick it up again, then chuckled.

"I never notice that you were a female version of Robert Downey jr., but you know attractive."

"Shut up, yes, you have other wise you have us dressed up as Iron Man, and Pepper Potts." Toni playfully punch his shoulder. "Anyways before I tell the story, I have to just point out something, know I didn't mean to do this, it just happened, okay?" She got up off the bar stool, walking around the room. "SOARIS? Pull up Stark Tower from MARVEL, and my tower that's being built."

Two picture pulled up, side by side, they looked similar. A smirked played on her face, she stared at the hologram, memories playing threw her mind of the last time she spoke to Tony, she bit her lip, wondering if maybe he was doing the same, told Pepper about her. Surely the ginger wouldn't let it slip by, of course she would ask.

"So you're telling me, the MARVEL cinematic world is real?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Your blonde friend in the Captain America suit is somewhere being a super soldier."

"When you put it like that.." She trailed off. "No, she isn't a super soldier, Peter, I'm not lying." She deadpanned, and told her story.

"You and your friends made an 11:11 wish, and you went to that world. That's amazing, who else knows about this?" He had the face of an excited puppy.

"Only you." Toni flashed her bright white teeth, the ginger leaned in, kissing the brunette.

"Ma'am, Agent Carlson is on the phone, she says she needs to talk about your contract to the F.B.I." SOARIS' voice chimed.

"Hey Phoebe is Phil!" Peter laughed against Toni's lips, she let a small laugh out.

"Grow a spine SOARIS, I have a date."

Both of them laughed as they missed their target of the couch.

* * *

Toni couldn't sleep, like many nights, she got off the couch, blanket wrapped around herself, she made her way to her lab. The brunette sat down on her stool, getting to work. That feeling she had when she told Peter about what happened was so strong, she knew what she had to do.

Think about it, how much good she could do with her own Iron Man suit. So, how to do this?

Over the course of a few months she had been keeping wraps around her little project, of course flying into that wall didn't cover up well. Much like Tony himself, she was trying to get the damn thing off when Peter walked, she took one look at him, pure confusion, and worry over his face.

"Let's face it, this isn't the worst thing you caught me doing." Toni snickered.

"Okay, Ms. Stack...Or should I say Stark?" He teased.

"So help me God, if you say anything to anyone about this, I'll have Nikki on your butt before you can say: 'Go get 'em boss'!" She pointed a metal finger.

"Okay, Stark, just let me know if you call your super friends." He went to turn out of the room.

"Peter, get back in here, and help me out of this suit!"

* * *

Moving into her tower was simple, thank god she didn't have to actually help build it. Since the brunette told her CEO, and boyfriend about the weekend the jokes have been terrible! Every chance he got he would call her Stark, or Iron Man, being Toni, she got back by calling him Pepper, or Mr. Potts.

The brunette in her blue business dress she took the elevator up to the top floor, smiling at the files in her hand, Peter left a note on there; _Toni, are you taking Iron Man out tonight? I know it's finish, just stay safe._ The door opened, she walked straight to the bar, tossing the file, and a 'people' magazine on the table, open to a page about Toni, Stack Industries, and Peter on the counter. She looked out the floor to ceiling window, giggling to herself.

Toni stood up, turning around, she looked at the sight in front of her. Her eyes widen, and she gasped as a blue ray of energy hit her.

* * *

Sun poured through the corridor, students chatting, and laughing. Benny was sitting on a window sill, clicking her pen on the stone nervously, also biting her lip. Her gaze focused on one person, he had dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes. Benny believed his name was Brett Moser.

Someone else was watching Benny, making his own plan, he snuck up behind her, stealing her notebook from her lap. The dark-haired woman ran after him, as he spiriting off.

"Jean, give it back!" She yelled, running after him down the corridor, he turned going out into the courtyard. "You don't want me to get angry, Jean, you wouldn't like that, so give it to me." Benny put a hand out, so he could put it in her hand. "Come on, I have four weeks of homework in there!"

He raised it up, she couldn't reach it. "All better reasons to keep it." He smirked. "Why don't you just talk to the guy?" He looked down at his cousin.

"Because...I just can't, give me the notebook, Jean." She jumped up to grab it. The dark-haired man gave her, her notebook, but picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder.

"You're talking to Brett, whatever you say, I'm forcing you to." Jean smiled.

"Put me down!" Benny growled in her cousin's ear.

"No." He simply said.

"Why do I have to have Patch Adams as a cousin?" Benny gave up, giving Jean a hard time with carrying her because she turned into dead weight. "How are you still at this school?" She looked to the curly-haired guy carrying her.

"I'm smart, much like you are." He walked back into the corridor, putting her down right in front of Brett Moser. "Brett, this is Benny, Benny this is Brett. I'm Jean, but that doesn't matter, goodbye." He walked off.

"Hello?" Brett smiled at the girl who was staring like a lost puppy down the corridor.

"Oh, hi." The brunette put a hand out. "I'm Benny, sorry about him, he's a lost cause."

"I'm Brett, it's find, my brother is friends with that guy." He shook her hand. "How do you know him?"

"Sadly he's my cousin." She grinned. "I-uh, I don't know why he forced me to talk to you." She sighed still lost, this time blushing, she was terrible at lying. Brett stared at the woman, smirking. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful."

Benny let out a nervous chuckle, rolling her eyes at his bluntness. "Wha-Uh, thank you?" Her cheeks turn bright red at the compliment. "Tell you what, I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to go to my dorm, I-uh, I have classes bright and early in the morning." She stuttered out.

Brett grabbed her hand. "That's fine because it's only five." He dragged her down the hallway. "How about we go grabbed dinner, nothing special just something at the diner on campus."

"Okay." Benny smiled, she was going to have to tell Jean thank you.

* * *

Benny was lead up her stairs by Brett, the two stood in front of her door. This was their fourth date, the chemistry between the two was wonderful, Benny thought it was a dream, for it was too good to be true. Benny shyly looked up at the dark-haired man in front of her she sighed.

"I had a great time, Brett." She was still looking at her shoes.

"So did I." He smiled tilting up her chin, pressing a small kiss on her lips. "Well, if you liked this date so much, you are going to have another one with me, yes?" Brett bent his knees to look in Benny's eyes.

"I thought that was known, Moser." Benny smirked, taking on her old friend's flirting. She opened her door, walking in, watching Brett smile, nodding while walking down the stairs. She chuckled.

"I told you that you were perfect for him, oh and did you see what you old friend did for Halloween?" Jean said behind her back.

"Toni was Tony Stark, yeah, I saw." She bit her lip, she missed her old group of friends.

"Tell me every little detail about your date." He ordered, the dark-haired woman rolled her eyes.

* * *

Benny had her hair half swept up, small black heels on, flowing purple shirt, and khaki skirt. SHe sighed at her reflection, when she first got back all she saw was Bruce looking back at her. She looked down, today she had an interview to be an assistant in a lab.

She opened the door to her dorm, walking down the hall, into the courtyard in a white wine, bitter sunlight. She turned into the corridor, down to the lab.

The lights in the lab flicked, she went into the scientist lab, seeing him on the ground blood pooling around him, the blue scratch mark on the wall, she couldn't put her finger where she saw it before. Of course she had to pry her eyes from the cold body, tears coming to her eyes. Threw the water building in her brown eyes she saw the blue flash before her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stephanie watched as fire took to one of the engines, she panic but moved quickly to pilot's seat, she gently put down the dead man. She took the steering wheel into her hands, but had no idea of operating one of these. The blonde could hear the chatter in her ear piece, the bullets echoing off the jet. _

"_Captain Rodwen, are you hit?" She heard the sound of another woman's voice in the ear piece, it was definitely a known voice. "Stephanie, for Christ's sake, answer me!" Becky's voice cut through to her mind. _

"_The plane's going down." Stephanie answered, with a deep sigh. "I gonna have to parachute out." She yanked on the cord underneath her chair, nothing happen, her breath quickened. "It's-It's not working."_

"_Steph? Steph, what's happening?" The other woman yelled again. "Punk, tell me what's happening!"_

"_It's not working, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to her in the water." The blonde's voice got softer, she was scared. More scared than she had ever been, all the bullets, and blood. Aliens, she went to that war, she wasn't scared then as she was now. Most of that was because she was alone, no one was here to tell it was going to be alright._

"_I'm going to put Marcus on now." Becky said, knowing she had to let go of her friend._

"_Steph? You won't be alone." His british accent cut through the static. "I'm here for you, I'm here." She heard the whimper in his voice. "I love you."_

"_I love you." She whisper back. "And I'm with you guys till the end of line."_

_That when she saw flashes of Steve in her mind, then Marcus, and Becky._

"_I'm sorry." Her head crashed into the steering wheel as the jet hit the water._

Stephanie jerked up from bed, she looked around the room, then closed her eyes as she saw the sleeping form of Marcus in her bed. She pressed her lips in a fine line, tears forming in her eyes. It had been one years since she crashed into the sea, every night without fail she would have to re-live the nightmare.

It had been couple of years that she was in the army, she met good friends there, Becky, who just happened to be her closest friend outside of the circle she had her whole childhood. Marcus, her boyfriend.

It wasn't like she didn't what to know the girls anymore, she had tried to stay in contact with them. But it got down to birthday cards, and phone calls, soon she lost every little contact from them. Sometimes she find herself calling their old phones from their parents house, to find someone else picking up.

She looked at the clock, the class should be over now. She tossed the blanket off herself, she got change in simply jeans, and tee shirt. She brush her hair, and teeth. She left a note for Marcus; _Went to see Sammy, and probably will be at Becky's later, don't know when I'll be back, sorry._

The blonde took her car, drive across Brooklyn, she parked at the filmur building. Stephanie ran her fingers through her hair before walking in, she went to the first room to the left.

"Look at that, hey Steph." A dark skinned woman smiled at her, dropping a file on the desk. "How's the knee?"

Stephanie gave a half-hearted smile. "It's fine, some days are better than other, but that's how everything is now."

The knee is why she had to drop out of the force, when she smack into that water a piece of ripped metal tore her knee up to hell. Physical therapy was helping her, but sometimes, ever so often she's find herself on the floor in pain.

"Have you thought about when you're going to do once it heals?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I can see anything other than the Captain that got called Captain America, and Miss. America by her higher archies."

"I.. Don't know, all I have ever wanted to do is join the forces, now with my knee it's just not the same." Her face held complete lost features, and confusion.

"Look at you Steph, you saved more than twenty bases during your time on the field, you do things a lot faster than other soldiers, man, you probably can do whatever you want." Samantha smiled.

"What about you?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever thought about going back?"

"People giving me orders around here have dropped down to zero, and I like that." She smirked. "I have never been one to listen to what people tell me to do anyways."

"And that's the only way I know how to get things done." The Captain snorted slightly.

The other woman started chuckling, people started walk in the small room.

"You better get your job done, soldier." Stephanie joked.

"Oh, that's how it is?" Samantha smiled, raising both eyebrows at her friend.

"Oh, that's how it is."

* * *

Next stop was her friends house, then maybe she could pick something up from the grocery store. Her tennis shoes made light thud noises as she made her way back up to the door. She knocked on the door, soon to come face to face with the snarky brunette.

"Hey, punk." Becky smirked. "You miss me already?" She let her in, then made her way to her small living room.

"No, I don't miss you that much, jerk." Stephanie playfully hit her friends shoulder. "I've been..Mulling over a thought, and I've been wanted your opinion."

The dark haired woman pulled a face, frowning, and knowing exactly what the blonde was thinking. "Stephanie, this is war, the army! After you got pulled from that water you were in a psych ward for two weeks, you're still in physical therapy. If they do take you, don't think about risking your life, think about Marcus, think about me." Becky yelled, moving her hands around to emphasize her point. "Do you have any idea of what that did to Marcus? Both of us dropped out of the army to give you full support, you can't be this selfish." She crossed her arms, frowning even deeper.

"Fine, if I don't go, what can I do? The only job I have ever had was the army, I didn't work when I was a teen because I didn't have to." She explained, crossing her arms too. "Beck, I just don't know, I feel lost without someone giving me orders."

"If you want I could give you orders." The dark haired woman joked.

"Shut up, jerk."

* * *

Stephanie parked her car in the drive, walked into her house, there was a hole blown into the one wall, she pushed her eyebrows together as she stalked further in her house.

"Marcus?" She called, and her blue eyes reflected what was in front of her before a blast hit into the blonde.

* * *

Natalie looked at the instructor with an eyebrow raised, the man didn't know the first thing about getting someone to admit to something. She sighed, turning her head to the clock, only five minutes left, thank god. He was an idiot, why did she even sign up for this?

The bell rang, the redhead quickly stood up gathering her things, and booking it outside of the classroom. Her heels clicked down the hallway, she did not want to be stop by-

"Nat, Natalie!" ...Him, her professor Yefrem, he totally hated Natalie, and was rough with every paper she was given. "Ms. Rasputin."

"Yes Mr. Bela?" She smiled warmly, hoping maybe she could get out of whatever she was getting into.

"Those charms don't work on me, Rasputin, you had a paper due today, where is it?" He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"Oh! Um…." Natalie turn to her bag, and looked in it, pulling out not one paper but at least ten. "Sorry, Mr. Bela, I totally forgot about giving it to you."

His glare didn't falter. "Next time, I won't be so understanding." He warned pointing the paper at her.

She nodded, walking off she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Natalie gentle placed her key onto the hook, her coat on the rack. She slipped her shoes off, checking the time on her clock. She went to her kitchen to make something for herself to eat.

She lost almost every bit of contact from the girls over time, she kept talking, meeting up, and sending emails to Cora after Natalie moved, she remember the last time she saw her face to face. "_If it ever gets to be too much, you always have me."_ Cora had said. Even though, they both knew she had enough problems of her own.

Natalie wished she had someone to talk to in this small town she moved into, she just didn't have time to make friends. Anyways, she could get by on her own, she always has. The redhead had always found it hard to make friends, to navigate those finely woven threads of doubt, and trust. It was too much effort, but sometimes, just sometimes she found herself trying to do just that. But telling everyone everything about yourself, she just couldn't do that. You had to earn her trust before she told you anything, and that took years.

Plus she had things about herself she simply couldn't tell anyone, that weekend, and _that time_. Natalie had red in her leger, she would love to wipe it out, but how?

She walked out her kitchen food in hand, then she dropped it when she saw what was waiting for her. Her green eyes reflected the blue light that hit her.

* * *

Cora looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs, she sighed.

"I just….I'm having nightmares again." She looked up at her therapist. "About the people I harmed, the blood that's on my hands."

Cora had joined a local police force, sniper, it wasn't much. She met a guy named Bob, she always imaged the next step for herself was raised 2.5 kids behind a white picket fence. Of course the nightmares got in her way of everything. Hell, at times she couldn't even look at the color blue, she couldn't talk to Lori after they came back. Watch a movie with Tom Hiddleston in it? Ha, she would become a frozen stone, or a blubbering mess.

She remembers when they watch Avengers when they got back, she froze, then start shaking. She was so scared, so frightened. The other girls didn't know what Clint went through, but she did, and she went through the same things.

"The things you did where for a good reason." The man said back to her.

She let out a small chuckle, he had not idea. She licked her lips, looking out the window. She was the only one to stay in a their home town of Maine.

A ringing pulled her back to the real world.

"That's the end of this session, good to see you Cora." He said, turning off the clock

She got up, picking up her jacket, she walked out of office.

* * *

When she got home, something felt off, normally the house was warm, hopeful feeling but this second it felt dark, and rough. She saw what her nightmares were made of, when that light hit her.

* * *

**A/N: First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry, and I'm the worst person in the world. It's late, which I have no good reason for, except I was writing for the other works I have, then an old friend showed up at my door step, then I forgot that I wrote a sequel. Then this isn't as good as the other chapter, Stephanie was easy to do because I have Steve's first movie to base it after, but Natalie, and Cora? Ugh, it was harder, but I wanted to address the fact that Cora came back really messed up in the head, which I think I did okay...**

**Another note, I also forgot to do this.**

**Peter Potter = Pepper Potts**

**Jean Waston = Jenny Walters**

**Brett Moser = Betty Ross**

**Becky Brock = Bucky Barnes**

**Marcus Carls = Peggy Carter**

**Samantha Willams = Sam Wilson**

**Yefrem Bela = Yelena Blova**

**Bob Mori = Bobbi Morse**

**I'll put that up when a new person comes in that's another version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, however I own the girls and the plot.**

**Review, even though I've been mean?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's strange this was also really difficult to write. Everything I got out did feel right, or wasn't good enough, I settle with this, but it's still a meh chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. What's good is I'm done writing the next chapter, it just came to me a lot easier.**

**Francis = Fandrel**

**Vanessa = Vollstag**

**Sid = Sif**

**Hope = Hogan**

**James Faster = Jane Foster**

**Daryl Lark = Darcy Lewis**

**Erin Sevin = Erik Selvig**

**Thomas = Thanos**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Avengers, however I own the girls, and the plot!**

* * *

A grin split Theo's lips as she looked at the screen, she rushed to get out of the van. Pushing past another blonde, taping her shoulder saying: '_Storm's coming'_. She poked her head out of the door.

"Friends, let's kick the tires, and light some fires." She smirked. "A storm's coming." She had a sparkle in her eye that was only saw when storms came past.

The three people outside on their chairs, under some umbrella's scattered to pick up every. In matter of seconds everything was pack into two vans. They sped down the contrary road, trying to get there on time. These storm rarely happened, but when they did, they were amazing storms. To their complete power. Francis let out a scream of delight, this always got adrenaline pumping.

Theo briefly look behind him, seeing Sid, Francis, Vanessa, grinning, Hope on the other hand wasn't.

"Oh, come on Hope, can't you at least crack a smirk?" Theo groaned, grinning widely, swerving the car to the edge of the road, looking out the window. A tornado touched down. "Let's get those babies out there!" She jumped out of the car, hitting the roof.

Hope had a camera in hand, Francis went to help Theo help get a machine out into the field. Vanessa and Sid kind of stood around helpless.

The two blondes in the field ran back to the van once they got the machine out there, Theo was watching with a curious gaze as another car went back, but this one going near the tornado. She saw the thing wasn't being picked up, so she ran. She pushed it closer without thinking that she'd might die if she got to close.

Of course that was the least of her worries when a camper ran right into her.

Two men jumped out of the van once the storm disappeared back into the sky.

"Where did she come from?" The lighter brunette asked, kneeling next to her.

He would become the love of her life.

* * *

Sun beat through the shades, Theo rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes as she got out of her bed, pulling a shirt on she went into the hallway. Smiling as she saw Daryl, and Erin at the table.

"Look at you still all pretty, it's nine AM." Daryl removed his headphones from his ears, grinning at Theo. He and Theo had a weird friendship, only through James. "How's the weather?"

Theo glanced out the window. "The weather's nice, though not good enough." She picked up a mug from the table. She filled it up with coffee before walking up the stairs to the roof, it was raining pretty hard, so when she saw James sitting under umbrella she ran for it.

"Hey you." He grinned at her.

"Why you out here?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Reconsighting particle data." Came the quick answer, Theo sighed bulging her eyes. "Looks like a bigger storm is coming." He added.

"No way." The blonde giggled, and shook her head. "Bigger storms come from a heat front and a cold front, didn't your schools teach you anything? There's no heat front to create a bigger storm."

"I like how you explain things." James leaned in to give Theo a kiss when they heard Francis cat call from down below.

"Oh, shut up!" She growled.

* * *

The three scientist packed their equipment in their van, as Theo leaned against a table, coffee mug in hand again. Once everything was packed up, the blonde turned to go take a shower, when she saw them.

"You." Was Theo's last words as they hit her.

* * *

"No! You lied, you hate Fitz, you wanted out of your job, seemed like a perfect plan, correct?" Lori yelled at the petite blond sitting in front of her.

"Objection, your honor, she barging the witness." The other lawyer accused.

"I'm going to let this one slide, watch yourself Owens."

"Yes, your honor." Lori automatically replied. "Cassie, would you do anything to get out of your job?"

"Not anything." The young woman said in a very soft voice.

"But you would report a crime that simple didn't take place?" The older woman raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Yes! Alright, I report Mr. Fitz, he didn't rape me, in fact I've seen him kiss a man before."

"No further questions, your honor."

* * *

"Look at our winning girl, nice win, Owens." Her boss smiled widely.

The dark-haired woman pulled on a perfect smile, all of her white teeth shining. "Thank you, now Thomas, why did you drag these people here to waste their time?" She perfected the innocent smile, and act, looking around at the higher up men.

"I just wanted them to meet one of my best lawyers." Thomas said back grinning, thinking that Lori was flirting with him. To be fair to sort of sounded like it.

"We'll see you in the morning." A few of the men called to their employee.

"Please do not tell me you're putting me on the Rodwen case." Her smile dropped, her eyes let go of the fake gleam. Her boss looked at her, and she knew right away. "The only way I'm taking it is if my name is on that door, right next to your's."

He gave her another look.

"Look I could always go to a different company, those calls are getting very interesting."

"Owens, I want to, but the bosses don't think it's a good idea." Thomas put his hands up to warn her off.

"Fine, tell them; 'good luck, going against me with other lawyers.'." She smiled a cruel smile, picking up the files off from the bar top.

"Fine, I'll get them to let you in."

"You give up way too easily, Thomas." She grinned, and walked away, heels clicking.

* * *

At her home she took her hair out of the twist, and her heels off. Setting her phone, and keys on the table by the door. She walked further into her home until she came face to face to something she'd never think she'd see again.

It raised it's energy rifle up, and shot.

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" A young agent yelled, hunched over a computer screen. "We have gotten seven blast of energy that have match the reading from the Tesseract!"

"Where did it happen?" Fury walked over to the desk.

"That's what strange, sir, it's doesn't locate to this world."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, again, for this one is so short. The next one has ranked up to 4,000 words, so that's better right? **

**Please review, I like to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, however I own the girls, and the plot.**

* * *

Seven black box sat in the middle of a graveyard, they were apart from one another, the plots were close though. Close enough that cameras could get them all in one shot. Family stood around them tears escaping their eyes. The seven black boxes held seven girls. Ones you would of seen doing amazing things, ones who did do amazing things.

* * *

Things began to shift and turn in a misty like way. Theo couldn't help but to noticed that it was a lot like when she went to the Marvel world, she shook it off, _this is heaven_ she told herself. Theo's surrounds came in place is was all white. _Whoa. _

"Miss. Odinson" a voice called out, she felt someone check her pulse. "Can you hear me?" Theo now knew who it was it was Coulson, Lori didn't kill him…

"Yeah" Theo mumbled, sitting up. She cleared her throat "I can hear you."

"How'd you get here?" Coulson asks putting a hand on her shoulder, helping her up.

"I-um-..." Theo gulped, looking around, she was in a white room. _SHIELD really like white, don't they? _"Where am I?"

'The Helicarrier, SHIELD HQ was distorted, again." Coulson answers "I'm going to go get Fury." Coulson walked out of the room, leaving Theo alone.

"Miss. Odinson, I'm guessing the rest are coming too." Fury ask as he walks in.

"I don't know, I guess once I passed I came here," Theo explained "after all I am a goddess in the universe."

"Yes, Odinson but someone is already here" Fury says moving away from the doorway to show her sister, Lori.

"Theo what are you doing here?" She rushed to the table Theo was at. Theo tried to hug her little sister but she didn't hug back. "They still don't trust me." Lori raised her hands up to show they were handcuffed together. Theo chuckled light-heartedly.

"So do you know what happened, before you came here, I mean" Theo asks her sister, Lori sighed, there was an awkward blanket covering the air, between the sisters.

"I was at home, in London, it was quiet, too quiet and then everything went black." Lori explained in a business tone. Theo didn't like that her sister was acting so proper towards her, she would have thought that she would have been more casual than she was but maybe those words she spoken those years ago were truth and there was a rivalry between the two.

"Has anyone else came, you know, like our other friends?" Theo asks, acting a lot more grown up than Lori thought was possible.

"Not that I know, Nick? Has there been anyone else?" Lori asks the man who was in the back of the room letting the girls talk, he twitched at her for calling him Nick instead of Fury, that's why she did it, to annoy him.

"No, they haven't. But see, we have a problem." Fury said in a very serious tone, which was his all the time talking voice but something was lurking behind the voice, something that startled Theo, not Lori though. For she had sat in a glass box with a world coterie and wasn't scared.

"Go on." Theo pushed his answer more.

"It's with the Avengers" He gulped "They're gone, we don't know where they went or who took them. What we do know is Chitauri is involved."

"What?" Theo exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Don't be so surprised." Lori hit her sister head. "We all knew that was gonna happened. Remember the ending of Avengers?"

"Oooh, now I do." Theo nodded as Lori shook her head, and sighed.

"Excuse me, but what?" Fury asked still very confused on what happened last time they were there.

"Ok, here we go again. You know how were from another earth were your just guys in movie, right? Well after the credits, Thanos, Chitturi ruler, was talking to the Other, it was a pretty big hint that something was going to go down later." Lori explained "But… Did Loki get kidnapped too? Or he's he still in Asgard?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. Odinson but Loki died. He was saving Thor, in the action he got stabbed." Coulson said walking back in the room. Lori started laughing, the two men looked extremely confused.

"You guys...Are so easily fooled." She said in between laughs "Loki didn't die, he's still alive. Just.." a smirk played on the edges of her lips "He's just playing another card"

"What do you mean?" Coulson said pushing her eyebrows together.

"He's still in Asgard, I can assure you, and he is way too happy to cause trouble for us." Lori chuckled.

"Now do you know of anything about the Avengers just leaving or getting kidnapped." Fury asks getting back on track.

"Not that I know." Theo says

"Will you still help?" Coulson asks with a hint of worry in his voice

* * *

One minute Toni was in her lab and the next she was face down on the floor. Same with Benny, she found herself in a different place. As Toni sat up she blinked slowly, trying to get used to the bright lights.

"Miss Stark, Miss Banner? We've been expecting you." Fury's voice rang in the girls' ears.

"Peter….Stop making fun of how much I'm like Ironman, I know, ok?-" Toni was saying sleepy but when she look around she realized she wasn't in her tower. She was in the helicarrier. "It's good to be home."

"This can't be happening.." Benny said breathlessly.

"You should be used to it." Toni jumped up, with normal swagger for her, anyways.

"If you would follow me, we have something you need to see." Fury gestures toward the door with his hand as he speaks. The girls get up and follow him.

"So, are the others here?" Benny asks, walking right along with Toni.

"Yes, they all are." He answers. "There's something we need to tell all you ladies, also." Fury said opening a door to the holding room they had the rest of the girls in. The all sat around the table with blank looks on their faces, exposing no emotions. "From what we know, we think that the Chittauri have kidnapped The Avengers, they may have went to your world and killed you ladies. Honestly, all we know is that at anytime war is going to start."

"So, where are the Avengers?" Cora asks looking at Fury.

"The problem is we don't know where they are, they've disappeared. Totally off the map. The Avengers are gone." Fury looked down on the floor, not daring to look one of the girls in their eyes.

"What do mean just gone? You're SHIELD for Christ's sake! You monitor everything on this earth! Don't just tell me you don't know where they are!" Stephanie exclaimed, wide-eyed and flailing her arms around.

"We monitor everything on this earth, yes, but Miss. Rogers they're not on this earth." Fury said now looking at Stephanie. "They're gone, and we are on the brink of war, you are our last hope." Fury said before walking out of the room, leaving the girls alone and shocked. They sat there trying to collect on thoughts they had, mostly they were scared out of their pants.

"Well, we're heros, we can do this." Stephanie spoke up giving her team pep talk.

"We are not heros, we are merely little girls who had their dreams come true, whoever saw fit for that! We had our chance and we failed it!" Toni exclaim, much louder than necessary.

"We didn't fail it, we got killed, it's different!" Cora butted into the argument.

"But we not heros, we weren't trained for this! It's bigger than last time and we barely made it then!" Natalie yelled getting into the argument too.

"So, are we just going to abandon our world?" Stephanie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't our world! We do not belong here!" Benny yelled back at Stephanie.

"We came here and saved this world last time! Why would we back out now?" Stephanie asked looking around the table. "I feel like I don't know you, any of you anymore." Stephanie sighed, sitting back in her chair. They got quiet again, pushing down the anger for Benny.

"Where do we start?" Lori asked, somehow everyone forgot she was there, until she asked that.

"We find them." Theo answered her sister. The girls sat there quiet, again, a sign of Fury to come back in.

* * *

"The readings with when Tony was taken from Stark Tower are consistent with the gamma radiation of the Tesseract and something….else." Benny looks over to Toni. She was different but time can change things, right?

"What else?" Toni asked as she adjusted the settings on the computers.

"It unknown." Benny looked at the computer with confusion creasing her face. Toni walked over to the table Benny was sitting at, Toni pulled the screen to face her.

"What are you?" Toni mumbled as she looked closer to the readings, she slid her finger across the screen sending the image into the air, as a hologram. Toni pulled the energy wave readings away from the rest holding it in her hand, she took it to her desk and put it into the computer "If it is what I think, we are into ...Deep shit."


	5. Chapter 5

"That questions of yours has something behind it, yes?" Lori asked as she walked by Natalie, also on cue an eyebrow raise.

"You look into things too much. No, it didn't have anything behind it, it was a thought. A hopeless thought." Natalie shrugged. Lori chuckled humorlessly, smirking. "What's so funny?" Natalie elbowed her.

"Nothing, just I know you're lying." Lori smiled down at the shorted, now, woman. "The truth is: you're scared."

"I am not!" Natalie exclaimed, Lori gave her a 'are you serious' face. "Ok, maybe I am." Natalie admitted with her hands out.

"Thinking about it this way, Nat, I'm superior to you in this world. I can read you like an open book." Lori smiled again, Natalie squinted her eyes.

"Still got power problems" Natalie mumbled under her breath before walking away, quickly.

"Just to let you know, it's worse now!" Lori called after her.

"Theo, Lori we need your Asgardian knowledge in the lab." Toni said in the ear pieces.

"Can I just trade sides again?" Lori joked as she made her way to the lab.

"No, Sister, you can't." Theo chuckled.

"I know, it's just a wish." Lori laughed as she got to the lab. "My knowledge was needed here." Lori raised an eyebrow at the two girls in the lab.

"Yes, the reads are definitely the Tesseract, but...There's something else and the computers don't know what it is. I don't know what it is, neither does Benny, so we thought it wasn't of this world." Toni explain sliding her fingers across the screen to make more holograms.

"I'll try to help but I was only in Asgard for a day, I grew up here. Well, not here but on Earth." Lori chuckled as she walked toward her friends.

"We know that, we just thought that you could help." Benny said looking at the readings, shrugging.

"Let me see. Alright, it's too powerful for humans, so it has to be something from another world. That you already knew-Theo get over here." Lori waved her sister over to them. Theo smiled at her sister for inviting her and walked over there.  
"What do you think of it?" Theo asked the two scientist.

"Uh-Toni and I have an idea, it's terrifying if it's true. We think it might be an infinity gem, yet again, the Tesseract is one, but this one could be, I don't know-um-the power one." Benny explained as best as she could.

"The Aether" Lori stated.

"Yes and if it is the Aether, we're not fighting one army but two, maybe more than that." Toni explained more.

"Then we're fighting Alfheim and the Chitturi." Theo bit her lip. "But...How did they get ahold of the Tesseract, it's on Asgard."

"Well, Loki is the king of Asgard now, posing as Odin. No one would dare question him." Benny tried to start accusing Loki of something bad, again.

"No, Asgard is protectors of the worlds, they wouldn't cause war, unless necessary." Lori defended Loki. "Also, Loki is too happy with the power he has, he wouldn't court war just because."

"He is the god of lies, mischief and chaos." Toni backed up Benny.

"And so am I." Lori growled.

"Lori has a point. Hemdial wouldn't allow it." Theo spoke up.

"Hemdial has to follow his king's orders." Benny started, an argument was definitely growing.

"You have me there." Lori said defended.

"Uh-Yeah, Benny I hate to say it but why would 'Odin' kidnap his own son. Wouldn't that bring up questions." Toni said putting quotations around 'Odin'.

"Wait! Loki and I had the mind gems, where are they?" Lori bursted out of the room. Storming to Fury. "Where are the scepters?" Lori yelled

"Miss Odinson, calm down, we have one of them. The other was with Doctor Banner, it, too, was taken." Fury said.

"Calm down? How can I be calm?" Lori said before storming away from him and back in the lab. "One of the scepters was taken." Lori gulped.

"Shit! We really need to find the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, Spider-Man, everyone." Toni pushed together her eyebrows.

"Hate to break it to you but when we made the wish we said: I wish I was in the MARVEL world but only with the Avengers." Benny side smiled. "So, there probably only is the Avengers."

"Sometimes, Benny, I just want to hit you, then I remember you have the Hulk." Toni squinted her eyes at Benny. Benny chuckled.

"I forgot about that." Benny smiled brightly.

"You're happy?" Theo exclaimed.

"Yes, I am." Benny answered "Theo, Lori thank you if we need more help we'll call you."

* * *

"Lori…..Did you mean those words you said last we were here?" Theo asked as she brought her coffee mug up to her lips.

"Of course, I meant it, Theo. Did you not notice the problems our family had?" Lori chuckled humorlessly. Lori scrunched her eyebrows together waiting for an answer out of her sister. "Did you?"

"Father did nothing but loved you, for who you were, though you weren't his. I never meant to wrong you." Theo answer loudly.

"You did." Lori growled before stomping out of the lunch room. Leaving Theo with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry" Theo quietly whispered.

* * *

Cora sat on a railing, looking outside, down at the world. Her eyes were dreamy looking something unusual for the archer. Natalie came up behind her and leaned against the railing.

"Why us?" Cora said suddenly

"Hpm?"

"Why us? Why did whatever being sent us here? How many other girls or boys wish that? Why not them? How many things did we mess up? And most of all, why did they send us back now?" Cora asked her series of question still looking out the window.

"I wish I had the answers to half of those question but we might not want the answers to that. Whatever force that sent us here, must of thought that we could take this and that's what we're going to do." Natalie answer her friend, who looked rather lost.

"What if we fail? What if the world if destroyed? What if all the worlds are destroyed?" Cora asked probably one of the most scary question she had ever asked. The worst part of it is that it could happen.

"I don't know but I don't think that Asgard or any other world would allow that." Natalie gulped. It was quiet for a bit, the girls let the thoughts play threw their heads. "My biggest problem is: How did the Chitturi get in our world." Natalie said quietly. Cora opened her mouth to say something but closed it, she had no answer. "This is bigger than last time"

"No kidding." Cora jumped off the railing. As they turned to leave the small observatory, Lori showed up in her suit and scepter in hand. Cora's eye widened, her legs buckled and her breathing got shallow and fast.

"Fury wants to have a me-Cora?" Lori was saying but she looked over to Cora who was freaking out. "Natalie what's wrong?"

"Cora, you're fine, no one is going to hurt you, that's Lori she won't do that. She's your friend." Natalie said sternly.

"No! No! No!" Cora grabbed her head and fell on her knees. "Go away! Go away! Leave me alone!" Cora cried loudly.

"Listen to me Cora! You. Are. Alright. No one is going to hurt you!" Natalie yelled hold her head to look Cora in the eyes. "Lori, go, I got this." Natalie waved off the black hair women. "Cora, knock it off!" Natalie's hand met Cora's cheek, she didn't realized she had done that until she saw the red mark across her face. Cora started sobbing, not from the smack but from the emotional wall she kept hitting. "You're going to be fine, it's alright" Natalie gently stroke her hair as she rocked her friend back and forth. "You're fine." Natalie whispered.

* * *

"Since Doctor Banner and found something, I thought I'd let you in on it but first, Miss. Foster, Doctor Selvig and Miss. Lewis are coming here to help us to with the astrophysics. We also thought of sending Lori and Theo to Asgard to get some answers and Benny and Toni to Stark Tower." Fury said a bit more normal sound than when they first came. "But of now we should go over the facts. When the Chitturi came through and took the Avengers, scepter and Phase two, they destroy SHIELD HQ. Many of my men died but we did find something about our enemy. They upgraded, to a much sturdier metal for their ships. It's called VIbranium. This is a piece of the mysterious metal." Fury said pushing a button. A platform came up, on the platform was a little glass box, inside was a piece of black material. "It is only affected by it's self. Captain America's shield is Vibranium, as long with Miss. America's shield, Hawkeye's arrows, Falconeye's. That leaves us with an advantage, don't you think?" Fury smirked.

* * *

"Doctor Banner and Miss. Stark, if you'd come up here and tell us what you founded." Fury moved out from the front of the room, Benny and Toni walked to the front.

"We found readings of the Tesseract, and the Aether, or we think it's the Aether. Now if it is, then the Chitturi either stole it or they are working with Alfheim. So, that means the Avengers could be on either one of those worlds." Benny explained. "The biggest problem-you could figure it out yourself but- is we don't have the Tesseract so, we can't very well get them."

"It isn't much but I'd like you to do this with as much information we're getting." Toni smiled bitterly.

"Gosh, Toni, calm down." Stephanie chuckled at the brunette., who was giving a death glare at Fury.

"I am calm." Toni smiled again, but not as bitterly.

"Is that it, Doctor Banner?" Fury asked getting impatient.

"Yes." She answer cooly.

"Agent Coulson show them to their suits." Fury ordered as Coulson stood up from his seat.

* * *

Stephanie walked into the room holding her suit. One arm resting on the other, hand by her mouth.

"Oh, gosh, you got rid of the skirt." Stephanie mumbled as she got closer to the suit. It was different than the last time she had a suit. It had blue gloves, unlike Steve's that were red, they were so blue they were almost black. The mask was extremely different, it was just a normal mask, around the eyes and then going up in peaks. It was also blue but with three white lines going up onto the peaks. The suit was much like Steve's in the winter soldier, but her's still had the red and white vertical stripes on her torso. The shield was the same.

"Is that good or bad?" Coulson asked

"It's great." Stephanie turned and side smiled at the agent. "It's more sophisticated." She turned back to the suit. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course, Fury wanted you to." Coulson chuckled "I'll be out in the hall." Coulson said turning around, walking out of the room, Stephanie put on the suit, it was a little tight but nice.

"I'm sure you had some input for the suit." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I designed all your suits." Coulson smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Coulson." Stephanie smiled back.

"Call me Phil"

* * *

"Your suits were the hardest to make." Agent Hill said as she opened two door. She pointed to one of the rooms. "this one is yours, Theo."

Lori already had her suit one. The suit look a lot like Loki's. It had black chest plate armor, it started lower on the chest than Loki's, it started with gold band, holding green cape on. Leather bands weaved together on stomach above a loose black leather skirt with gold lining. Under the skirt, is skin tight black leather pants. Dark green boots. Gold shoulder, shin, forearm armor plates. Then of course, her scepter.

Theo walked in her room. The suit was different from Thor's but it was similar. It had silver metal plate on chest with six circles, implicating six different world that Thor had battle in. A loose leather skirt, under the skirt was leather tights. A red cape and silver metal plates on shins. On the arm they had metal armor looking much like fishnet. Next to it was her minjlor.

"Do they fit alright?" Hill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" They both said.

* * *

"If you would follow me, I can show you where your suits are." A young, male agent came behind Natalie and Cora. "Agent Sitwell, It's a great honor to meet you." Sitwell put out his hand to the girls.

"Agent Romanoff." Natalie shook his hand.

"Agent Barton." Cora shook his hand.

"This way." He pointed down a hall. "The room on the left holds Romanoff's, on the right Barton's" The two smiled at him and went down the hall. They split down the hall and went into the rooms.

Natalie's suit was skin tight dark brown leather with fingerless gloves, by the suit there was two belts and 'black widow bites', which for her was probable was called 'brown recluse bites'. One was decorated, so it was a brown circle with three black stripes on it. The other belt had two guns, three daggers and a police baton, also some bullets, of course. Brown combat boots.

Cora's suit skin tight black leather, with dark purple band reaching from her right shoulder to her left hip. Fingerless dark purple leather gloves and dark purple combat boots, laced up to her knee. Next to it was a quiver with arrows ranging from normal to bombs and a bow.

"Wow, your's is so much better." Natalie said as she came out to see Cora in her suit.

"They took the brown recluse a little too much, huh?" Cora smiled "Oh-yeah-Thanks"

"Is mine not good?" Natalie asked. "I like it better."

"It's you." Cora answered. "It's fine, good even."

"Give up, complement, have never been you." Natalie smirked as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Pepper stood by the platform, her hair flying around wildly. The quinjet landed, Toni strutted out.

"Toni Stark." Toni put out her hand yelling over the sound of the quinjet.

"Pepper Potts." Pepper shook her hand.

"I know who you are, we met five years ago, shortly. Remember?" Toni screamed again.

"Yes, I do. Tony wouldn't stop talking about you." Pepper smiled at Toni, a pull happened on her heart when she saw that smile, it was just like ...Peter's, the CEO of Toni's industries; Stack Industries. Also, her boyfriend. "Can we step inside?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. Benny get you butt out her!" Toni yelled at the girl, who was still in the quinjet.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Benny said walking out of it. The three walked into the top floor of Stark Tower.

"Unlike many people think, Tony didn't blow up all his suits, he left two. They were saved in case he needed them, one was yours, Toni. The other was his, of course." Pepper side smiled.

"Do you know what's happening, Pepper?" Benny asked click a pen, somehow she got.

"All I know is Tony was taken." She frowned as she answered.

"He was." Toni frowned, also.

"If you'd follow me, I can show you the suit and the wreckage of the Chitturi." Pepper walked down the hall, as she did, she wiped away a tear. The two follow her. "Here's where...Tony was taken from." Pepper's voice broke as she talked. There was a huge hole on the wall, up toward the ceiling. Around the hole, it was dark brown, almost black. Benny pulled out a vial and tapped some of the ash into it.

"It helps." Benny shrugged, as Toni wiped a couple tears away, trying to hide her emotions from her friend.

"Now, if you'd follow me I can show you where Bruce was taken from." Pepper said moving to the next room. They went down in a elevator, they stopped two floors before they should of.

"We have to go down the stairs, when Bruce was being took, he turned into the other guy." Pepper said stepping out of it.

"How did they get him them?" Toni asked.

"I don't know, after this I can show you the roll, JARVIS has." Pepper shook her head. "As you can see it ruined most of room and some of them." Pepper gulped.

"Benny? Benny, calm down." Toni looked over to Benny who was turn a shade of green.

"Hemdial open the Bifrost!" Theo yelled, walking in circles, looking up at the sky. "Hemdial, I know you hear me! Open the Bifrost!" She screamed, again as the sky turn rainbow colors. Lori walked over to Theo, then they got beamed up. Theo smiled at Hemdial.

"Good Hemdial, we have a problem. Questions, also."

"What are they, Lady Theodosia?" Hemdial asked in his monotone voice.

"Well, we have got sent back here in this world when the Chitturi killed us in our world. Why is this?" Lori asked for her sister.

"The Chitturi killing you is not what sent you back here." Hemdial answer and it clicked in Lori's mind.

"You sent us? Did you the first time?" Lori raised an eyebrow as she talked in a slow tone, trying to have it process in her mind.

"Lady Lori, I did. To save your life." Hemdial explained.

"Why? Why us? Why did you risk everything just to send us here?" Lori bursted with questions, her mind was racing.

"Lady Lori, Lady Theo, I knew that you would save the world now." He explained more.

"I'm sorry." Lori whisper before walking out of the Bifrost and unto the rainbow bridge, Theo behind her.

"Where are you going?" Theo asks running behind the smaller girl.

"Talking to Odin." Lori walked faster. Soon enough the two were in the castle. Theo caught up with her as they walked into the throne room, they dropped to one knee in front of the throne, where Odin was. "I need to speak with you, Allfather."

"You can stand." He said to the two, they stood up. "What do you need to speak about?"

"About your son." Lori said in clear voice. Odin stood up.

"Lady Theodosia, can I speak with your sister alone? I find that talking to one person at a time gets me more." Odin turned to Theo, she nodded and walked away. Once she was out Odin spoke again. "What is there to talked about?" Lori turns and grabs ahold of Odin's hand, not letting go, she starts turning blue, her eyes turned a color or red. By this point Odin is desperately trying to get out of her grip, when her hand turned blue he started to turn blue. As his skin turn blue and his eyes turned red, his hair turn black, he turn younger. Odin wasn't Odin anymore, he was Loki.

"You knew?" Loki asked Lori, surprisingly calm but they were alone.

"Of course I did." Lori said turning back into her normal self. "We need your help, on Midgard." Lori said emotionless.

"Help? Did Fury send you up here? Or Thor?" Loki asked after he let out a chuckle.

"You do not know." Lori's jaw dropped. "I thought you would of, doesn't Hemdial see everything and everyone?"

"What are you speaking of?" Loki asked getting annoyed by Lori's actions.

"Thor and the rest of the Avenger are gone." Lori gulped, Loki chuckled, then went back to his straight face.

"You want me to help?" Loki ask with a smirk. "You are desperate."

"Yes, we are. The Avengers are gone, war is to start, the Chitturi." Lori said as the smirk on Loki's face drew bigger.

"You want me to help the people who stopped me and defeat the army that help me?" Loki chuckled, yet again. Lori, then, saw an opening to get him to help.

"Yes, I want you to help the people who stopped you. Though, the Chitturi didn't help you, they failed you." Lori said raising an eyebrow.

"Failed me?" Loki laughed.

"Yes, they failed you and threatened you." Lori said trying to annoy the god into helping them. "They threatened you, a god, who is clearly more superior than themselves. Are you going to let them get away with that?" Lori raised an eyebrow. "Also, if you do this, Thor will see you are, indeed, alive. Since he does not want the throne, he might hand it over to you because you'd proven yourself worthy. Do you not want to be known as king, or would you rather have the comfort of hiding behind the mask of Odin?"

"Who said you can trust me?" Loki asked, giving in.

"In our deceitful ways, who is to trust more?" Lori asked right back, raising an eyebrow.

"Trust my rage." Loki stated with a hand out for Lori to shake.

"And trust mine." Lori shook his hand and smiled, proud of herself, for tricking the god of mischief.


	6. Chapter 6

Pepper lead Toni through the maze of security, that kept her suit safe.

"You might have to make adjustments but I think it'll work and fit." Pepper said punching in yet another set of numbers.

"Ok." Toni smiled, though her dad was gone, she was super excited because when she saw Iron Man 3, she really wanted the suit that flew in piece to her.

"So, do you have a name?" Pepper asked as Toni was walking closer to the suit.

"What?"

"A name, for yourself, like Tony's Iron Man, Bruce is the Hulk, Steve's Captain America." Pepper explained moving her hand around. "Stephanie's Miss. America, Benny's She-Hulk, Natalie's Brown Recluse."

"Oh…" Toni smiled. She thought about it for a moment then answered. "I am Iron Maiden."

"Tony named you that also. News named you Women of Steel, whoever called you that Tony either freak out because, well...You know, or he'd go nuts and scream that you were Iron Maiden." Pepper smiled and had a gleam in her eye, one that wasn't there since Tony was taken.

"Sounds like Dad." Toni chuckled as she looked over the numbering stamp. "Mini-Mark VI." Toni mumbled think that she could always trust her Dad for his humor, if that was an inside joke, from when she first met him, she was wearing Mini-Mark VI.

"Sorry, I'll never get used to someone calling Tony 'Dad'" Pepper chuckled also.

After Toni fixed all the trackers into her arms, Pepper asked "Are you going to try it?"

"Uh..Yeah." Toni walk backwards to the other side of the room. "So I do this." Toni raise her arm up, motioning it to her. The hands pieces flew to her hand, then arm pieces, everything came. "Oh, no, not the face." She yelped as the face piece hit her face.

"Hello, Ma'am." JARVIS greeted her in the suit.

"Hi, JAR'"

"How is it?" Pepper asked.

"It's marvelous." Toni smiled in the suit. Pepper walked down the stairs with Toni, who was awkwardly trying to, she didn't realize how hard it was until she almost fell, twice. Benny was ready to go. Toni got one of the corpse. "Come on, Pep." She jerked her head.

"Really? Fury's ok with that?" Pepper asked

"Tony would kill me if I left you here, come on." Toni said, pushing Pepper into the helicopter. "See yah there!" She smiled as she flew off.

* * *

"No, I can't have someone who is a global threat on this team, or on Earth!" Fury yelled at Lori, the rest of the team sat and watched.

"Well, then, Nick, I am not on this team either." Lori walked away from Fury and by Loki who had handcuffs and a muzzle on.

"Without my sister, I am not on the team." Theo said doing the same as Lori.

"I'm not on the team without Lori also." Natalie moved by the sisters and Loki.

"I'm not on the team without Theo!" Stephanie also moved away.

"If Nat's not on the team, neither am I." Cora stood up.

"I'm not without the rest of them!" Toni and Benny said at the same time. Now, the rest of the Avengers team was standing by the door with Loki.

"Looks to me, Director, you're either gaining one man or losing seven agents. Which is it going to be?" Natalie raised an eyebrow as she talked in a monotone voice. Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He mumbled something, before pausing at look at the team by the door, that waiting for his answer. Fury almost looked like he was trying to give them puppy eyes but failing.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." The Director sighed again. "Fine, he can be here and help." He gulped. "But if there's one problem with him, it's on you, Lori. He's your responsibility."

"Good choice." Lori grinned, maybe Loki even looked a little touched by her actions.

"Hill? Can you get Miss. Potts, Miss. Foster, Dr. Selvig and Miss. Lewis in here?" He turned to the bridge.

"Yessir." Hill replied with the one word and walked off. Less than a few moments later Hill returned with them following. Jane was right behind Hill and it's wasn't very long until she saw Loki, her jaw dropped, images flashed from when she saw him 'die'. Jane stomped over to him and slapped him for the second time.

"That's for Thor! Do you know what you did to him? He might not of acted like it hurt him at first but it did later, he would do nothing but talk or think about you for days!" Jane yelled in Loki's face.

"You certainly did not change." Loki replied not one bit of concerned for Thor's feelings or for the smack.

"Neither have you." Jane growled.

"Woah, woah, calm down." Lori cut in between, Jane turn to the black hair girl, she smirked right back.

"You had a child?" Jane turn to Loki, Lori started chuckling.

"Hell no, I'm his sister: Lori." She smiled put a hand out for Jane to shake, she just look to Lori and Loki, noticing the resemblance. "Why does no one remember me?" Lori mumbled as she walked away from the two and by Theo. Jane's gaze followed Lori but landed on Theo.

"Let me guess, you're Thor's sister?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"No, I am not. I'm his daughter." Theo smiled brightly.

"Don't let them confuse you, Miss. Foster. These girls are the second half of the Avenger team, also the Avengers doppelgangers. Who have gotten in the habit of calling their doppelganger, Dad, Brother or Sister." Fury cut into the conversation.

"This is; Benny Banner; aka: She-Hulk, Toni Stark; aka Women of Steel-"

"Iron Maiden" Toni cut in.

"-Iron Maiden, Cora Barton; aka Falconeye, Stephanie Rogers; aka Miss. America, Natalie Romanoff; aka Brown Recluse, Theo Odinson; aka Goddess of Lighting, Lori Odin-"

"Laufeyson." Lori corrected.

"-Laufeyson; aka Miss. Mischief." Coulson finally finished. "And then you know him, Loki Laufeyson, aka God of Mischief."

"Didn't they all die in the Battle of Manhattan?" Darcy asked perking up.

"It was a cover up, so news wouldn't ask where they went." Coulson informed the intern.

"Where did they go?" Jane asked, getting curious.

"That's classified information, Miss. Foster." Fury said blankly.

"Classified? Just like my information was classified?" Jane laughed.

"We're from a different dimension, another earth, a lot like this one, but you are people in movies. No such thing as superheroes, or other worlds." Lori smirked, Fury turned to her and gave his most threatening death glare. She just kept smiling. "Oh, stop, Nick."

"There isn't much to tell you people but I need you to get along with them, and meet the Avengers. You are dismissed." Fury said ignoring Lori's comment.

* * *

Stephanie sat watching Cora, Toni and Darcy talking, she knew what trouble those three could get in, so she kept her watching strong. The girls always referred to Stephanie as the 'Mother Hen' of the group.

She was also thinking about her dad, not her real one but Steve. What was he doing now? Where was he? Stephanie wanted the answer but was also afraid of the answers. It was an internal battle.

"I found Rogers here a lot." Fury came up behind Stephanie. "What are you doing here?" He asked Stephanie pointed to the three, who were talking and moving their hands about. Fury chuckled. "You are the Captain of this team now, Miss. Rogers. Do you have a plan?"

"I join SHIELD to protect people, sir. People are going to die" Stephanie sighed. "I can't let that happen. "

"There's some things we need to bring up to speed on, things have gotten stranger than you even know." Fury said pulling the same line he said to Steve.

"I doubt anything can surprise me, sir." Stephanie smiled again.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong."

"Still making those bets?" Stephanie grinned

* * *

It was near night fall and most people, except the people on night watch, went to sleep. Unlike last time the girls had their own rooms, sort of, Natalie had Natasha's room, Cora had Clint's, everyone one else had 'guest' rooms. Lori's room was right across from Loki's because she had to watch if he was doing anything he shouldn't be. Lori had a feeling he wasn't resting, at all, being her curious as normal, she got up and walked to his room. Lori walked into Loki's room, he was sitting on the bed, staring out the small window.

"Have you ever thought what it would be like if you adopted parents were your real parents. They raised you. How many things would be different?" Loki said, knowing Lori was standing by the doorway.

"I have thought about that, yes." Lori walked further in the room. "Who says anything would be different, you might of still had a brother and you were the shadow. You wouldn't of lived a lie, yes, but does it really make a difference?"

"Well, you wouldn't have that false feeling." Loki answered.

"Loki, is the false feeling worse than being known as a monster?" Lori walked closer and sat by Loki.

"I'm known as a monster no matter what I do." Loki let out a demented laugh.

"Because that's what you made yourself, you wouldn't be known as a monster if you didn't try to take over the world." Lori remarked, when she looked to Loki he was getting pissed, you could see it in his eyes. "Loki, it doesn't matter where you came from, it matters where you go from there."

"You don't think I tried? I was and should of been king! Now I-I-I have to do it in secret. And you? You did the same Lori, you have the same blood on your hands as I do." Loki screamed getting up and hovering over Lori, she wasn't scared.

"The same blood? I left your side as soon as I saw you were killing innocent people." Lori snapped up and stood face to face with him.

"You knew the whole time, do not give me the whole 'I change in the middle' speech!" Loki huffled. "You are no different than I." With that Lori stomped out of the room.

* * *

Toni couldn't sleep, at all, everytime she dipped into sleep, she'd have the same dreams. Peter, that was all she could see in her sleep, those disappointed looks when she'd bring someone else home or when she drank too much. It haunted her.

* * *

Cora also couldn't sleep, same dreams as normal. Loki taking over her mind, the war, the whole deal. She got these when she first went home, her parents thought she was going insane. She had been on many medications and saw many therapist. None of it worked.

* * *

"Things were normal and calm here for a while, no major threats, nothing." Agent Hill walked down the flight of stair and crossed her arms as she stood by Natalie. "Of course, we saw that as we were doing our jobs correctly. Little did we know, that big stuff was going to break out. A month after everything was calm, we got the call, that the Avengers were gone." Hill took a breath. "If you don't mind me saying, I don't believe in heroes."

"That's good Hill because we're not heroes." Natalie said dryly. "We're not soldiers either, we are just people looking to do the greater good." Natalie tilted her head slightly. "And sometimes, it works, other times we just make it worse." With Natalie walked off to find someone she could talk to. Hill was left there trying to figure out what Natalie had just said, she didn't say it fast but how she said it made it sound like she was saying something else. Natalie finally found someone, Lori was sitting in the mess hall, Loki too but whatever. "So, you two had a fight last night."

"We might of." Lori rolled her eyes

"You did, anyone five door down could've heard you." Natalie smirked as she looked at the two. "I don't know how you guys call each other brother and sister, if you're in one room with each other too long you start fighting." The way Natalie and Lori talked to the other one, you would of thought they hated each other, in all honesty Natalie was probably the closest one to Lori and then Toni. "Just like an old married couple." Natalie added.

"Ha, ha, then I should started calling Cora and yourself married." Lori smirked, Loki let out a chuckle and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any idea of what you are getting yourselves into?" Loki asked looking between the black haired girl and the redhead.

"What ever do you mean, Loki?" Lori turn to him.

"You are acting so light hearted, the war you went through already was nothing to compare with what they actually had." He answered, in his normal calmness.

"Tell us." His 'sister' ordered.

"Considering with what you have told me, Thanos has the Tesseract, the Aether, the mind gem, who knows what else he has. He has a huge army of the Chitturi, they upgraded too." Loki paused for a moment. "Thanos might have all of the Infinity Gems; the Tesseract is space, the Aether is power -the other don't have different names- the Mind Gem, the Soul Gem, the Reality Gem, the Time Gem. If Lady Toni and Lady Benny are correct about the light elves helping, then you have the Collector, he hasn't got that name for nothing." He sighed. "Making it almost impossible to defeat them."

"That's joyful news." Lori said sarcastically.

"We'll get through it." Theo walked in the mess hall. "We always do."

"Loki and I will be leaving now." Lori stood up and hurried out of the room, Loki quickly behind, for he knew he had to stay with her and he could tell something was deeply wrong.

* * *

Don't think-*wham*-about-*wham*-that-*wham*-you're-*wham*-dead-*wham*!

With each thought Stephanie sent another powerful hit onto the punching bag, with the last one it sent the punching bag across the room.

She didn't sleep last night that is what she was doing, destroying punching bags. The thoughts were too much, she couldn't go back home, she always wanted to come back to this world and live here but this was all wrong. Stephanie also miss Martian.

How did Dad to it? Stephanie asked herself. This is all wrong, I shouldn't be here.

Stephanie put another punching bag up and started punching that one.

* * *

Cora splashed cool water on her face, she had just woke up from a nightmare, again the normal ones. They've been more frequent here and with Loki here….She'll probably have more. The archer looked at her reflection, her eyes were bright blue. Her eyes were normally blue but this was unnatural. Cora felt her hands start to shake, every muscle in her body began to lock and shake. Her body landed on the ground with a thud. Images played through her head.

She landed on this world, Loki put the scepter on her heart, everything change. She felt like she wanted to hurt people, too make them hurt for ever doubting her.

"It isn't real!" Cora growled as her hands came up to crawl at her hair. It was something that happened when these attack would come on. Her old therapist told her was to show she still had control of her body, the therapist had no clue what she was talking about. Cora sometimes felt like she should somehow getting Lori to do the scepter thing on her to see if she has control or not.

More images played through her head.

An arrow flew and landed in someone's eyes, an innocent person was dead because of her. More than just one person. Cora started crying, Loki saw and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Why are you crying?" He growled, she couldn't answer, she was frozen fear. He smacked her cheek. "You are pathetic, a mewling quim. You disgrace me!" He held her now by her neck, then he let go, letting her fall to the floor.

"Leave me alone!" Cora screamed at the image. "Go away!" The images started overlapping each other and playing at fast speed. The voice got louder.

"You have heart." Loki said right before taking over her mind. "You're pathetic!" He screamed. "I should kill you!"

By this point Cora was just screaming, as loud as she could. Her hand were shaking uncontrollably and tears streamed down her face.

"Go away, go away, go away!" With her screams her hand went through the wall, everything stilled and went quiet. It stopped.

* * *

Lori walked ten times faster than Loki as she ran down the halls. She needed to get away from everyone, she didn't want to be near no one. The god tried to keep up with her but she was walking way too fast, soon enough, when Lori turned a corner, he lost her. She sat by the hole, where the cage used to be, pushing her emotions down. Loki finally found his fellow magician.

"Are you alright, Lori?" Loki said standing away from her, he knew if he got closer she'd lash out.

"I'm fine." Lori whisper in a shaking but still threatening voice, though it was barely audible. Loki didn't move, he just stood by the door. "I said I was fine, Loki." Lori growled.

"No, you are not. Something is bothering you, don't deny it, I shall know." The god walked up to the goddess and sat by her.

"...How-" Lori gulp, pushing tears down. "How do you deal with everything you've went through?"

"I-Uh-I don't know any different." Loki answered, staring blankly at the whole. "Why did you run?"

"I hate it." Lori got up and started walking around. "I hate people seeing me as the villain, I hate people judging me by things I've d-done, I hate people comparing me to you, to my darling sister, to what I used to be like." She explained as she swung her arms around as she walked. her voice broke in more than one place. "I don't know how you do it." The goddess turned to Loki. He was shocked by the outburst, she seemed so tough, so unbreakable. Who know what was going to take her down was herself. "My sister….You, every single one of my 'friends'," As Lori spoke her voice got softer. "all look at me like I'm wounded and if you stopped I might be able not to be." One tear fell from her eye. "Everyone looks at me like I'm some disfigured monster, who betrays everyone she comes across. And I am! I don't mean to be….But I don't know how not to be, it's all I've ever known." Lori's voice got harsh and then back to soft, Loki was quiet, listening to every word she's said and every single one of them fit how he felt. Not the last part but...The sentiment was right. Lori slinked down the wall and started sobbing quietly, Loki got up and sat by her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"If it's any consolation, I do not think you are wounded. You are one of the strongest people I know, you might not be physically the strongest but mentally. I do not know anyone who would stand up to me, to Thor, Theo, to Fury." Loki said softly.

"I'm too stubborn for my own good." Lori answer and two chuckled, it felt good to get this off her back.

* * *

"The fragment of reality could be torn apart." Jane said, looking around at her fellow scientists.

"You've said that before." Darcy said spinning office chairs.

"I know I've said this but they don't know." Jane remarked back.

"Actually we do." Benny looked up from the paperwork.

"Other world, right, sorry."

"It's fine, most people forget because we act like we belong here." Toni said walking around, she couldn't sit still long.

"We wished ourselves here." Natalie stood in the doorway with her arm crossed, most everyone jump, surprisingly not Selvig though.

"Ahh, assassins." Darcy shivered.

"I just came here to ask if you've seen Cora or not." Natalie leaned against the panel as a young male agent walked by her.

"Here's those files you needed, Ma'am." He said to Toni.

"Call me Toni because you say Ma'am and expect you to be Steph or Steve." Toni smiled her charming 'Stark' smile.

"Will do." He smiled back, falling into Toni's charms.

"Hey, do you drink at all? Maybe after all this settles down we could have a drink or something." Toni asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged. Benny started walk near Toni.

"Peter" She whispered in Toni's ear.

"I'm not gonna do anything, it's just a drink." Toni mumbled back. Benny deadpanned her face. "Just as friends." Toni turned to the agent.

"Of course, nothing else." He smirked and walked away to Natalie staring her down as he walked pass

"Hey, do you wanna go have a drink?" He asked Natalie, she tased him, he fell to the ground.

"Code 405" Natalie said in her walkie talkie.

"Hey! She gets to tase her coworkers and I don't?" Darcy exclaimed sitting up.

"Well, she is an assassin and were scientist." Jane said going back to read the readings.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ohmigod, it's been 7 chapters, and no avengers. I'm so sorry, there's just so much to build up 'till they get here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

The girls were talking and eating in the mess hall, everything felt normal, yes they were sad over the Avengers being gone, but things were feeling as if they were young once more.

That was until loud blaring alarming went off.

"That's not good." Cora sarcastically said while jumping up, followed by everyone else.

The alarm was followed by a rocking jolt to the the helicarrier. They were sent across the room, smashed into the wall, both Toni and Theo raised one arm up to gather they're weapons.

The Iron Maiden suit came flying and Mjolnir, Stephanie scrambled up, running out off the room, or trying to, Loki and Lori create a protective shield for the other team mates, so when they were getting ready, they were not to be harmed, Cora ran after Stephanie, to get her arrows and bow, while Benny found out a way to hulk out.

Toni blasted a hole in the wall, to the outside, the wind made napkins and trays to fly out into the air. Iron Maiden flew out the hole, to see what cause the ship to tilt in such a way, what she saw, she almost didn't comprehend.

A Leviathan was tearing through the Helicarrier.

Toni flew back in, all the girls were back in the lunch room now.

"A Leviathan is tearing through the ship, Steph, call it." Toni said, rather calmly.

"Okay, Uh-I want you, Theo, and She-Hulk out there, now, Toni, I want you to fix what's wrong, I want Cora by where it is, shoot it's weak spots, and call it habits, Natalie, go tell Fury what's going on, Lori, Loki, you and me, were going to get people away from the hole and into Jets, or on the other side of the Helicarrier. Got it? Good let's go." Stephanie ordered, they scattered where they were order to go.

* * *

Theo flew out there with Mjolnir, while She-Hulk had to smash her way through. Once on there She-Hulk copy what she had seen Hulk do last time they were there, she tore off one of the spines off the body, and jammed it into the neck of the animal, to finish it off Theo hit the spine with her hammer.

Though, unlike they thought it would, the Leviathan didn't fall limp, it charged itself further into the Helicarrier. With it charging, Theo was thrown off of the creature, before free falling in the air, she grabbed something, anything she could get ahold of, that something was her sister's hand.

"I'm not going to let you fall." A small smirk was across her face, she started to pull her up.

Maybe Lori wasn't all bad.

"If I remember correctly you're the one who dropped Thor, and I." Theo groaned as she tried to help her sister get herself up.

"Technically, Loki's the one who pushed the button." Lori's smirk grew bigger.

"Yes, but you thought about it."

"Don't anger me." Lori warned in a dangerous manner.

"Why, what would you do?" Theo asked just getting her foot up, getting levge to help herself.

"Out of which one of us is handing off the ship?" Lori raised an eyebrow, as she help Theo up. "Get out there." Lori order, because the doppelganger of Thor was grinning at her.

An arrow flew by, landing in one of the monster's eye, then another flew by into the other eye, blinding it.

Theo jumped off, landing on Leviathan's head, hitting the spine in it's neck further.

* * *

Natalie yelled at everyone trying to go the way to the hole, once she got to the main part, she had to find Fury.

"Sir, we have a Leviathan attacking the ship, we need everyone, on this side of the ship, and get ready for evac." Natalie grabbed Fury's shoulder, he gave a startled look to the Brown Recluse.

"Is that what caused the jolt?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Miss. Romanoff, Miss. Stark said, and I quote; Get your ass over here." JARVIS said smoothly in Natale's earpiece.

"Where is there?" She asked pushing down on the piece.

"By engine one, and three."

"I'll be over."

* * *

"J, tell me what's happening." Toni ordered.

"Engine one and three are down, if not fixed, the ship will fall, Miss. Stark." JARVIS informed the young brunette.

"Thanks, can you tell Nat; 'to get her ass over here'?" Iron Maiden flew to fix whatever she could, so she'd be ready when Natalie came over.

"Miss. Stark, she is on her way."

"Good, because I am done, fixing the relays, and I starting to fix cool system." Toni just pushed in the relay panel. "Tell Nat to stand by the red lever, she'll know what I mean by that."

Natalie ran out onto the ledge of the broken metal.

"Stack?!" She shrieked.

"Miss. Romanoff, she said to stand by the red lever." JARVIS informed her.

"She is not think about doing what I think she is! Toni! What the hell are you thinking?" Natalie pressed down on her ear piece.

"It's won't started without a jump." The simple reply came.

"You're not Stark!" The Brown Recluse yelled. "You might die, I can't let that happen."

"You're right I'm not my father, I'm not Tony, but I can try to be, and try to make him proud." Toni slipped through the propellers, and started pushing. "Stay by the red lever, pull when I say."

* * *

More alarms went off.

"Theo, and She-Hulk just took down the Leviathan. What on your end?" Cora asked her friends, them gathering around.

"Toni just restarted the engines." Natalie answered.

"We have everyone on the right side of the ship." Stephanie replied.

"What are the alarms about?" Theo asked.

"Toni and I set them up." Benny said, de-hulked. "I'll get to them." She left to the labs.

When she got to them she went straight to the computers.

"Oh, my god." Benny let out a whisper. "Guys, suit up, get to a quinjet, now."

"Why what wrong?" Cora asked.

"They attacking."

* * *

"Where is it?" Stephanie asked as they ran to a quinjet.

"California, they everywhere." Benny answered.

"Out of which one of us can fly one of those jets?" Lori asked.

"I can." Natalie said opening the back to one of the jets.

The team piled into the jets, Natalie didn't waste anytime flying off.

Benny was right they were everywhere, all over California, in every direction you looked one was there attacking the innocent people.

"I'm going to drop you off while I stay in this attacking from the air." Natalie ordered, while not really landing but hovering.

Letting the team out of the back.

"First thing we need to do is set up a perimeter. Toni, anything get outs more than three block, you turn it back, or turn it to ash. Theo do the same, and knock out any Leviathan. Cora, call out pattern, and strays, on the roof. Benny, hulk out, and smash. Us three we're to stay on the ground, let's keep the fighting here." Stephanie ordered.

"Just like old times." Toni smiled in her suit. "Want me to give you a lift?" She turned to Cora, who nodded. "Clench up, Katniss."

Those two flew off, along with Theo.

Benny hulked out.

* * *

Theo flew to one of the Leviathans, she summoned lighting, and slammed her hammer on the Leviathan. She-Hulk jumped up helping her out, ripping on of the spins off, jamming it into the neck of the beast. Theo slammed her hammer on the spin, pushing it down fluther.

One arrow flew, in the eye of the monster, then another one, both blowing up.

She-Hulk slammed another spin in the neck, killing the Leviathan.

Theo flew off to the next one, She-Hulk jumped.

* * *

As Toni flew off, turning any Chituri into ash that she could.

She noticed another creature, it wasn't a Chituri, nor Leviathan, but a Hulk sized monster, it looked like a bigger version of a Chituri.

It hit it's fist on the ground, making the cement ripple like water.

She landed, shooting a missile at it's head, it didn't die or weaken. It turned to her, it's red eyes burning into her soul.

"Umm..Guys there's other thing than Chituries and Leviathans, like a bigger Chituries." Toni told them as she used her repuser to shoot at it. The energy bounced off, and hit Toni, knocking her down. "I gonna need a little help." She groaned, hoping the other would hear her.

She looked up to see the beast raise it fist upon her head.

"I'm sorry, dad." She whispered

Toni thought the fist were going to hammer her into the ground, until she knew no more. But something stopped them, she heard a small tink, then loud sonic boom. And houses crumpling, gun shoots. She looked around, with her head press against the concrete, seeing people running away, dying, fires, guns, and blood, realising that this was real, this was happening.

This was no movie.

"Toni? Toni?" Stephanie's voice was muffled, and sounded as if it was under water. "Toni Stack? Come on, wake up."

She was awake, but stunted into realising, that they weren't going to make it out of here.

"Toni! Wake the hell up!" Miss. America shook, the iron shoulders.

Some would say she was having a nervous breakdown, or a shut down.

She wouldn't move, she closed her eyes, shaking inside the suit, trying to wish herself back home. Just as she had those many times she had tried to wish herself back to this world.

Out the corner of Iron Maiden's eye she saw a large cat-like Chituri animal, stalking Stephanie.

It jumped, claws out, ready to lash out on the American hero.

Toni pushed the blonde off of her, shooting her repulsors at the animal, still laying down, it landed on the brunette, it's claws trying to dig their way into the suit, the jaws snapping at her neck. Toni wrestled the animal, trying to gain the upper hand.

A shield hit the animal, getting it's attention.

Toni leaped up, and attack the creature, shooting a missile at the large animal, finish it off.

"Thanks, cap!" Iron Maiden saluted, flying off.

"Welcome." Steph smiled, and saluted back, then looking for some type of officer.

A couple a smaller Chituri circled her, she took them out with ease, throwing her shield into one, it bounced off, hitting another. Miss. America did a round house kick, hitting two of the beast in the head. Grabbed her shield as it came back, hitting another one in the head with it.

Running off she found an officer, he look as he had been in the force a bit, still shell shocked though.

"I need men getting these people off, and away from these streets, take them underground or three blocks out. Get the people out of the buildings. Three blocks out we're setting up a perimeter, if you want to help, if you see them out there -the aliens- kill them." She ordered, flashes of last time got in her vision for a moment.

"Why should I take orders from you?" He asked.

A Chituri came to the two.

"Not this again." Stephanie muttered under her breath, doing a move most people would think only Natasha, or Natalie would do: wrapping her legs around it's waist, then twisting, landing on her feet.

The police officer did exactly as the last one did when Stephanie, or Steve gave order to them.

* * *

"Why did you get to have the scepter?" Lori kicked a Chituri away, after stabbing it.

"I know what it does." Loki stabbed thru an alien, turning around he tossed three daggers, all landing on his target.

Lori twisted her foot around a Chituri's foot, spinning it around so it face away from her, she kick it in back. It flying into another two. Miss. Mischief spun on her heels, hold a dagger, with a tight gripped, she slit one their throats, a black blood squirted out.

"Something to tell you, if you stab one then shoot a ray of energy, it'll disintegrate." Lori smiled, as Loki did as she said.

A grin curled his lips.

"I'll have to remember that."

Picking up a energy rifle Lori muttered: 'Finally something better.'

* * *

Natalie banked the corner, so the Chitauri that were following her, hit the building, not knowing around the corner was a Leviathan, running into, she pulled the emergency cord, herself flying outside of the jet. The parachute did expanded, she was sent flying in a chair. Unbuckling the the seat belt, Natalie jumped off, swearing that she was going to die. Someone grabbed her.

Landing on the ground, the redhead mumbled: "Let's not do that again." Turning to Theo.

"I would rather not"

The Brown Recluse took off, grabbing the guns on her belt. Creating a perimeter on the ground.

* * *

Rubble laying on the ground, civilians three blocks out, died 'aliens' all over, the girls stood in a circle.

"We won." Stephanie let out in a worn voice.

"Yay, alright, let's not come in tomorrow." Toni copied her doppelganger. "Have you ever had Ethiopian food, there's a joint about a block away from here, I don't know what is, but I want to try it."

Cora let out a chuckle, "Boy, did I call it." She turned to Natalie. "Ten bucks, you owe me."

"What did you call?" Toni turned to them.

"I was starved while leaving, and Cora said you'd find something for us to eat." Natalie answered drily.

"Well, let's go!" Toni called, smiling, a little bit happier with the team.

* * *

Hours later the girls went to the Helicarrier. They were called into a meeting, so there they sat around a table, with Fury standing in the front of the room. Arm crossed, stone gaze.

"You did the job, you got it finished." He sighed looking at the table. "Though it's not all that you see, when you were there in California, another attack broke out. As you see the ship is standing on it's last leg, they came attacked the ship, destroying the lab." Fury sighed again. "We're in the air, communication, locations of the attacks, all gone."

The girls had that sink in, they didn't win, they failed.

"We do know that there was two attacks after you left, somewhere in the world, they're attacking, we can't do anything about it." Fury looked up, at the girls faces, along with the person who brought them together. "Five years ago, I brought together a team. They saved the world, something we couldn't do. Now, half of that team is gone." Fury gulped. "Maybe we had that coming but we still have you. Now, I know, you are not confident in yourselves, you think this world is to end, when the war starts but remember last time wasn't much different." Fury walked behind the team. "When you win this war, we will remember your name." Fury stopped to let it sink in. "The Avengers"

Toni jerked up, storming out of the room, followed by Benny. Lori and Loki, stood up, walking away calmly. Stephanie, Theo left. Cora stayed with Natalie, for a bit before putting a hand on her shoulder, and leaving. Fury left.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Coulson asked.

"They just faced the fact that I had faced a long time ago." Natalie sighed. "We're not the Avengers, and we're never going to be."

* * *

"Today there was an extraterrestrial attack in lower California, we're lucky that we won. Though, the group known as the Avengers: The Earth's Mightest Heroes, weren't the one who did the work. No, they left that to a group of female heroes, who looked like they were drastically out of their league. Where are the so called Avengers now? Why aren't they helping us?" Benny glared at the tv, the goddamn new reporter doesn't know anything. "The heroes are scattered, leaving us defenceless against stronger forces, leaving us in dark times, when we need them the most."

The girl turned the tv off, before she started turning green. She sat back with a huff, noticing they didn't say anything about another attack.

And it sunk in.

"Oh my…."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, haha. Poor Natalie always looking down at herself :(**

**Anyways, review are appreciated, not expected. However, if you are going to drop one by, I have a question; Now that the girls have changed a bit, did you change your favorite? If so, who's your favorite now?**


End file.
